A New Life
by NaLu911
Summary: When Lisanna comes back, Lucy is forgotten. Not that it matters, Lucy is being forced to go to the DWMA. Her mom was a meister and now it's her turn. Lucy has to adapt to a new life, while trying to forget her old one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to try a cross over between Fairy Tail and Soul Eater! Let me know what you guys think. This is my first cross over, so be kind. Leave reviews and comments3 Thanks.**

**LUCYS P.O.V.**

I got a letter from my dad today. If I don't leave the guild he's going to attack. He's going to come in and try to hurt everyone. The only choice I have is to leave. The may not care about me, or they haven't since Lisanna came back, but this is still hard. My dad wants me to joing the DWMA. My mother was a meister. Todays my last day at Fairy Tail. I walk into he guild for the very last time. I walk up to Mira.

"Hey Lucy." She smiles. She hands me a drink. I chug it. Natsu walks in with Lisanna. I sigh. "Just tell him how you feel." Mira says.

"He doesn't care." I reply.

"Just try." I walk up to Natsu.

"Hey." I say.

"Lisanna this is uh.." He draws a blank on my name.

"Lucy." I finish for him.

"Oh right." He turns and walks away. I walked back to Mira.

"Where's master?"

"Up stairs." I nod and I head up stairs. I knock in his door.

"Come in." I walk in. "Oh Miss Lucy. How may I help you?"

"I'm leaving Fairy Tail." I say. He looks at me in shock.

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?

"There's nothing left for me here."

"You have a family."

"That doesn't care." Master sighs.

"Okay." I put my hand in front of him. He removes my guild mark. I turn to walk out.

"When ever you want to come home my child, you know where the door is." I nod. I start to turn out but before I fully get out, he stops me.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." My eyes start to water as I walk out. When I get to the front door I hear master call my name. I turn around.

"One more thing!" He holds up his hand. He shows the sign that says, _'No matter where you are, close or far. I'm always with you." _I smile and walk out. I already packed my stuff and it's already on the way to the academy. I get in the carriage and go off on my journey. I smile at myself. A new life. I'm going to miss my old life. I'm going to miss Fairy Tail like crazy.

When I arrive at the academy I walk straight to death's office. I don't know if I can get used to this place. I smile at myself. I can survive. I walk into his office.

"Lucy?" He asks. I nod. "Welcome to the DWMA. There is a partner match that is happening next week. Until them, here is your class." I walk into my class and sit down. I sit between a kid with blue spiky hair. It's like a mixture between Levy and Natsu. I smile. On the other side of me, there is a kid with white spiky hair. He looks like a mixture between Lisanna and Natsu. I sigh. I want to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

It's partner match day. I wake up and look at my clothes. I have my usual blue skirt and white tank top. I need something different. I sigh and keep looking. I find a black mini skirt. I slip it on. I put a white tanktop on. I pull out a black, red, and white plaid tie. I slip it on over my head. I tighten it. I leave my hair down, but decide to do something with my bangs. I put them in a small bump on my head. I head out the door, running into kid.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I respond. He helps me. He stares at me, holding his breath.

"What's wrong."

"Your hair is uneven." He mumbles between his teeth. I sigh and put my head down.

"Fix it." He starts messing with my bangs. When I put my head back up I feel them. They feel fine. I smile. He returns the smile.

"Thanks I say."

"I AM A STAR!" I turn to see Black Star running at me. He stubles and falls on me, knocking me over.

"Hey idiot, be careful!" _Patty_ yells. She holds her hand down to help me up. I grab it and pull myself up. Soul comes up to me, with Maka close behind.

"You excited to get your partner today?" Maka asks.

"Yeah!" We head to the gym. I'm not excited. All I can think of is Natsu. I miss Natsu, and Happy. My partners. I want to go home, but I can't. My dad will destroy Fairy Tail. I also bet they haven't even noticed I'm gone. I sigh at myself as we walk into the gym. Everyone immedietly starts running around. My new friends leave me there alone. I Mingle around the room, trying to fill the void in my heart. Nothings working. I don't know what I should be doing, but I just start talking. A guy with dark purple hair walks up to me. His name tag says

_Mason- Weapon_

"Hey there." He looks at my name tag "Lucy." He smiles up at me.

"Hey." I respond.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Good." I try to force a smile.

"You don't seem good.. What's wrong?" I open my eyes in shock.

"I'm fine." He takes my hand. I squeeze it. He looks at me.

"Our souls seem to match perfectly." I smile.

"They do." I respond. The meeting ends. Mason and I continue to hold hands. Everyone leave the gym. Except Mason and I.

"What weapon are you?" I ask.

"A Scythe." He responds with a smile. He was like soul. We walk out of the gym.

"Let me walk you to class." He says. "We don't get our new schedule until tomorrow." WE get new schedule so we have classes with our partners. When we get to my class he looks at me. "Meet me outside the school after school today. We get to know one another more." I smile and nod my head. I take my tag off and walk back into class. When I sit down Maka looks at me.

"Did you get a partner?" She asks. I nod.

"Is he cute?" Patty asks. I nod.

"Not as hot as me though." Soul says while putting his hands behind his head.

"He's not as much of a star as me though!" Black star laughs loudly.

"What weapon is he?" Kid asks.

"A scythe." I reply.

"Like soul!" Patty yells. I nod. Souls face looks pained. I'll talk to him about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk up to Mason after school.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hey." I smile back.

"We should go out to eat." He says. I nod in agreement. We start to walk down the street, to god knows where.

"So miss Lucy, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm Lucy, I like to hang out with my friends."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Red. What's your favorite thing about the academy?"

"My friends, and you."

"You're my favorite thing here." I blush slightly.

"Here we are." It's an old diner. I smile and walk through the door as he holds it open for me. When we get in we sit down.

"So tomorrow is our first partner exercise during first period."

"I'm sorry if I drop you."

"I'm sure you won't." He giggles. His black eyes stair into mine. They remind me of Natsus. We order our food.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you go to school before this?"

"I didn't really go to school. I was in a guild." He eyes widen.

"You're a wizard?" He asks.

"Sure am." I say with a smile.

"What kind?"

"Celestial."

"Wow!" There aren't many of you left.

"Nope." I smile.

"Well it might come in handy some day." He smiles.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"Death City." He replies. "You?"

"Magnolia." He nods. We eat our food in silence. After dinner he walked me home. We were outside my apartment complex. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." He winks and lets go of my hand. He turns to walk away. I walk up to my apartment. Soul's leaning against my door.

"Hey." I say.

"With Mason?" He asks. I nod. He moves so I can unlock my door. I walk in and sit down on my couch. Soul comes in and shuts the door behind him.

"Lucy?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." He mumbles from behind me. I freeze. What? I turn around and look at him.

"Aren't you with Maka."

"Maka and I are just friends. That's all we'll ever be."

"Soul.." I mumble.

"Lucy. Don't turn me down." He puts his head down.

"I'm not." Relief spreads through his face. "But I'm not excepting it either. I need to think." He nods.

"Okay." He turns and walks out. I lay my head on my pillow. This is hard, and it sucks. I really wish I could just go home. Even if I was invisible, it was easier. I drift off into sleep thinking about Mason, Natsu, and Soul. Wishing my life could be the way it was.

"Welcome to your first lesson." The instructor tells us. "First I would like you to hold your partners hands and look into their eyes. Don't just look into their eyes, look further then that. Look into their soul. I look into Masons eyes. I see pain. I see love, and hurt. I see a boy asking to be excepted. We stare into each others eyes for a while longer. "Now weapons, focus on your weapon form. Focus on you transforming. Meisters, focus on your partners being light as a feather. Focus you're holding a weapon in your hand. Mason and I both try. After a couple of seconds he turns into a scythe and I smile. So this is what mom felt like? This is great. The teacher walks up and helps us. "Now, try to swing him." I swing him around, pretending to cut through everything. "Do you know Maka Albarn?" She asks.

"Sure do!" I say happily.

"Your styles are so much alike."

"Really?" She nods.

"Actually, I don't think you need special training. You need lessons with everyone else."

"What does that mean?"

"You can go back to class."

"Okay." I start to walk away.

"What's your name?" The teacher asks. Mason transforms back into his human form.

"Lucy."

"Heartfilia?" She questions.

"Yeah?" Her eyes widen.

"Your mother is Layla?" I nod. "How is she?" I look down.

"She passed away when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry dear." She looks away. "Well one things is for sure, you have her natural talent." I smile at that. I walk back to class with Mason following behind. When we get to class we sit in out seats. I still sit next to Soul. Mason sits between Black Star and I. They all talk and get to know eachother. I look at Soul. He gives me that look. He's waiting on an answer. Someone knocks on the door, and hands Mr. Stein a note. He reads it. He folds it up and puts it back in his pocket.

"Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Lucy, and Mason. You're wanted in Deaths office." We all get up and shuffle out of our seats. We walk to the office.

"I wonder what father wants." Kid says.

"Who knows." Liz replies. When we get there we all walk in.

"Welcome students." We all line up infront of him.

"Good morning death sir." We all smile.

"I have a mission."

"Yes?"

"There is twelve kishans in Magnolia." My eyes widen. "Only you guys can kill them. Wizards can not. So they're calling in a favor. You may keep your souls you earn." Maka and Soul look at eachother.

"We except." They say.

"So do we." Says Kid and the Twins.

"Don't leave us out." Black Star says.

"Lucy? Mason? I was told you guys are already in regular classes. You're both naturals. But I understand if you don't want to go." Mason leans over.

"We don't have to."

"We except." Death, and Mason know where I'm from. They know my past. I need to get over it. I need to be able to go home and be okay.

"Good." He gives us papers about our assignments and we head outside.

"Liz? Patty? Weapon form."

"Maka." Soul nods to the back of his motorcycle.

"Lucy." Mason says while doing the same. I get on and wrap my arms around his chest. Soul looks at us and frowns. We head on our way to Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support guys! Couldn't be happier!**

"I think the town hall is this way!" Black Star points to the river.

"No it's this way." Soul says pointing the other. They start bickering and fighting, like Gray and Natsu. I smile.

"Lucy?" Mason questions.

"Yes?"

"Where is it?" I point straight. Black Star and Soul shut up as we head towards the town hall. When we get there everyone stands in front of it.

"Will they just let us walk in."

"Yupp." I start to walk inside.

"Lucy! Shouldn't we be more calm." I walk in, with the others following behind. Maka is following behind, freaking out. She's so uptight.

"Hello miss Lucy." I nod and keep walking.

"You know these people?" Liz questions. I nod. I walk into the mayors office. He looks up and smiles.

"Here for the monster things."

"Kishans." Maka corrects.

"Good. They have been terrorizing the town for some days now."

"We'll have them all gone in less then a week." Tsubaki says.

"Good." The mayor nods his head.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Kid asks.

"No. I have put you guys in the suite of the best hotel in town." We all smile and start to cheer up. I look down at myself. I have my black mini skirt, my white tank top, my plaid tie, and my leather boots. I smile. I said I was leaving here, and not coming back. But here I am. There is a loud scream. We all look outside the nearest window. There is a girl with blue hair being held up by her neck. The thing holding her was a Kishan. We all immediately bolt for the stairs. We head downstairs and run into the sunlight. I start running. Then I realize who the girl is. It's Levy. I see a bunch of people running over. I see Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Juvia. I look at Mason. He understands. He knows I don't want to see these people.

"Lucy and I will handle this."

"Okay." Everyone catches up. Natsu and I lock eyes for a second, but it's brief. Erzas eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Who are you guys?" Gray questions.

"We're from the DWMA." Soul says.

"We're here to take these things out." Maka says.

"Levy!" Droy yells.

"Lucy! Save her!" Liz yells. Everyone then looks at me, knowing for a fact that it is me. I hold out my hand. Mason takes it, transforming himself into a scythe. Eyes widen. I Put him on the ground, using him to do a flip, I land on my feet and hit the Kishan in the back. I didn't want to get to close, because I didn't want to get to close to Levy. The kishan drops levy. I pull Mason out of his back. Kid comes and helps Levy up. He walks her over to Jet and Droy. They take her. They continue to watch. I Spin around, stabbing the Kishan right in the front. He pulls Mason out and throws us, I land on my feet and use Masons blade to ground myself. We land behind Natsu and everyone. There eyes widen as they look at me. I run towards them. I put Mason against the ground and give myself a boost to jump over then, stabbing the kishing in the head, clearly cutting him in half. The kishan started to expand. He bubbled and exploded, leaving a soul. Mason transforms into his human form and walks over to the soul. He puts it in his mouth, swallowing it. He smiles at me.

"Wow. They were right. You guys are naturals!" Soul says while walking over to us.

"I'm still a bigger star!" Black Star yells. Soul throws his arms around me. I look at him.

"Yes." I say. He nods and smiles. He hugs me tight. I didn't have to explain. He knew what I meant. Erza walks over to us.

"Can we take you guys back to the guild? We would love to show our thanks." We all nod. I feel iffy about it, but decide to go anyway. I sigh. Soul grabs my hand. We start to walk towards the guild. Levy walks over to me, and throws her arm around me.

"I missed you." She says. I say nothing.

"You know her?" Soul asks.

"I was in their guild before I left." Soul smiles. When we get to the guild we all walk in. Everyone stops and stares. Mira sees me and smiles.

"Welcome." Master says.

"These people have destroyed of the monsters!" The guild cheers.

"They also saved my life." Levy says.

"Well, come eat." He points to the bar, where Mira was already making food. Everyone walks up except for Me. I have a smile on my face as I watch my new friends. Natsu walks up to me. Followed by Gray, Erza and Happy.

"Where you been?" Natsu asked.

"The DWMA."

"Really?" I nod.

"Why?" Erza asks.

"I like it there. It feels like home."

"Come home Lucy." Happy says jumping on me.

"I'll fry you like a fish." Happy jumps off.

"What happened to you Lucy?" Gray asks.

"Do I look like the same Lucy?" I question.

"No." Erza says. "You obviously have a new life. And you're happy." Sould comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"How about a date?" He questions.

"Of course." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Let's head back to the hotel first." Kid says.

"Thank you for the food." Maka bows.

"Don't worry. When ever you need anything, stop by." Master says. We all nod and turn to walk out. I look back and see Wendy. She's holding her hand out to me. Soul takes my hand. Natsu starts to walk toward us, but Gray stops him. And for the second time, I turned my back to Fairy Tail and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

When we get back to the hotel we decide to split into our rooms. There is only two rooms. I wanted to be with Soul and Mason. But Maka wanted to be with Tsubaki. I sighed. In the end it was me, Mason, Kid, Liz, and Patty in one room. And in the other room was Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. When we unpacked I walked over to the other room. I knock on the door. Soul answers. I smile at him.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I respond. He leans against the doorway.

"So what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Whatever you want." I respond.

"Well I want to be with you." He smiles. I blush slightly. His red eyes stare into my brown eyes, making me melt.

"Well what else?" I ask.

"I have something planned." He smile at me. He turns and shuts the door. He takes me hand and we walk silently to the elevator. When we get there, he hits the button for the lobby. He takes my hand and pulls me closer to him.

"What are we doing?" I ask as the elevator dings at the lobby. The doors open. Soul starts to pull me out of the elevator.

"It's a surprise." We walk out of the hotel into the bright sunlight. Soul's pure white hair shines in the sunlight. I blush at myself. We start to walk off down one of the streets.

"So, Lucy."

"Yes?"

"What kind of wizard are you?"

"Celestial." I smile.

"You knew those people?"

"Yea. That's the guild I went to."

"Why did you leave?"

"They didn't care."

"What?"

"Lisanna was sucked into another world for a while, and we all thought she was dead. I never knew her. When you go there you're a family, but you always have those people that you can trust more then others. Her and Natsu were really close. When she 'passed away' He was upset about it, they were best friends. About a year after words, I joined Fairy Tail. Natsu saved me when I was in trouble, then took me home to join Fairy Tail. So I trusted him with everything. People say we were as close as him and Lisanna. I trusted him more then anyone because I knew him. Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla are my other closest friends there but Natsu was always my best friend. And when Lisanna came back, he forgot about me. He never talked to me, he even forgot my name a couple of times. So that made me want to leave. But I didn't. My father threatened to hurt everyone in Fairy Tail if I didn't leave. And no matter how bad I got treated, I didn't want them to get hurt. So I agreed and left." He kisses my head.

"I had no idea."

"Life happens. It's time for me to move on."

"Well, I'm always here for you."

"I know."

"AAAHH" Soul and I both hear a scream. We look at eachother in shock. I hear the scream again. We both start running for the restaurant down the street. Soul pulls out his phone and puts it up to his ear.

"Maka! Mason! The red restaurant at the very end of the street! Hurry!" He hung up and we ran inside. There was a Kishan, holding up Wendy by her hair. Wendy had some scratches on her. There was a Kishan in the corner fighting with Natsu and gray. There was one on the other side fighting with Erza, Carla, and Happy. I sigh. The Kishan with Wendy looks like he's about to eat her. Mason isn't here. I don't know what else to do. I run for the Kishan, jumping on his back, and grabbing his head and pulling it back. Wendy fell, only to be caught by Soul. He backs her away. I'm still on the Kishan, hitting everywhere I can. Wendy and Soul get to full safety. The kishan reaches behind him and grabs me by my leg. Ow! It hurts. I can feel my ankle burning. He throws me. I land on a table, breaking it in half, making a loud Thud noise.

"Lucy!" Erza yells. Natsu and Gray look over at me with shocked eyes. The kishan Picks up a table and walks over to me. I can feel my life flash before my eyes. I couldn't fight to save my friends. The kishan brings the table up. He's about to smash it onto my head. I close my eyes. I wait. I wait, but never feel the blow. When I open my eyes I see him. Not soul. Not Mason. Not gray. Not Natsu, but Loke. I always carried my keys, but I just promised myself I wouldn't use them. I get up.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Loke asks.

"Yeah." I bring my key up and cut through the air. "Close! Gate of the lion, Leo." And Loke disappears. The kishan comes to hit me, I duck behind another table. I hear a gunshot. Kid is firing at the Kishan in front of me. Maka runs over to Soul, he transforms and starts to attack the Kishan with Erza. That leaves Mason and I to fight the one that Natsu and Gray are dealing with. Mason runs over and grabs my hand. My eyes start to whelm with tears. Mason grabs my wrist and looks at it. He sighs.

"Are you okay?" I nod. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner." He looks away and yells. "Can you guys try to make this quick! We might need help, Lucy has a sprained wrist!" I hold his hand as he transforms into a weapon. What sucks the most is that my right wrist is the one that is sprained. I go to hit the Kishan, landin a direct hit on it's back. Natsu and Gray back up. I try to slice Mason through the Kishan, but I can't. I start to whimper at how much my wrist hurt. The Kishan pulls Mason out and throws us against the wall. I use Mason's blade to ground myself before I hit. When we land against the wall, my wrist hurts more. My head starts to pound. I run at The Kishan, ready to throw my blade. The Kishan trys to block me, but I cut his hand off. He uses his other hand to swing at me. I fly back into some more tables. I go to get up, but I can't. I have no breath. My head is pounding. I can feel my heartbeat through my swollen wrist. I can hear the Kishan walking towards me. I can feel him about to attack me. Mason transforms back into human mode. Mason hovers over me. The kishan keeps swinging down on his back. I try to get up. But mason won't let me.

"Lucy! I am your weapon! I am built to take a blow for my meister. The place gets really quite for a couple of seconds. What's happening. hear more gunshots. It's just Kid. Maka runs over to Mason and I.

"Kid! You take him!"

"No problem." He smirks his evil grin. Soul transforms back to his original form. Mason gets off of me. I start to cry. I look at Mason.

"Why?"

"I'm here to protect you." He holds down his hand. I take it. He pulls me up. The last Kishan explodes. Kid walks over to us, with Liz and Patty.

"Are you okay?" Liz asks me. I nod. Erza walks over.

"Please. Won't you guys come to the guild?"

"We need to call Stein. For Lucy."

"It's not that bad. I don't need so be dissected." They all laugh. Erza looks at us with confusion. We all nod and decide to go back to the guild. Honestly. It feels like I never left home. It feels like I made new friends. That's it. I feel like I never left.

****TIME SKIP**** AT THE GUILD****

"Thank you all for saving our family." Makarov says.

"We're not done yet." Maka says.

"If there is anyway we can repay you, please let us know." Mira says.

"Do you have anyone that can look at Lucy's wrist?" Patty asks.

"What happened?" Makarov asked.

"Just a sprain." I reply. My heart skips a beat. Oh my god. I forgot something at the restaurant. I stand up.

"You okay?" Soul asks. I turn and bolt out the doors. I run into the sunlight. I'm an idiot. How can I do that? I got so wrapped up in my new responsibilities that I forgot about my old ones. I can see the restaurant. I am such an idiot. I run inside, hoping they are still there. I sigh in relief as I see them. My keys. I pick them up. I go to shove them in my boots, but sigh and just clip them onto my belt. where I used to have them. I walk back to the guild. I can see it now, Taurus crying that I dropped him and left him. Loke understanding, because that's how he is, and aquarius.. I don't even want to think about that. I sigh. I walk back into the guild.

"Where the hell did you go!" Kid yells.

"To the restaurant."

"Alone? What if a Kishan was there." Maka says.

"Nothing could have been that important for you to go back there." Mason says.

"I'm fine, and I dropped my keys. I would go through hell and back just to have these. I would give up my soul to keep them safe." Everyone is quite for a minute, they understand. It feel good to have people understand. A couple of minutes later, the guild is going crazy. We're all drinking, eating and having fun. I was with Soul for a majority of the time, but after two hours, I needed fresh air. I walked outside and leaned against the wall. I slide down the wall and sit. I look up at the sky. I smile. The sky is always the same sky no matter where you go. I see a Shooting Star. I think of Loke. I pull my keys out. I find his key and whisper at it, "Thank you." I lean my head against the wall.

"Hey." I look up to see who was standing there.

"Hey." I reply to Natsu.

"How have you been?" He asked while sitting next to me.

"Good. You?"

"Miserable." I look at him with confusion.

"Why?"

"Because Lucy, I miss you."

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I gave you guys and extra long chapter to make up for it. Let me know what you guys think. Leave reviews! Thanks! ~NaLu911**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I haven't posted in a while before my last chapter, here's another one for you guys! :3**

"You have no right to say that."

"Why?" He sits next to me.

"You ignored me for weeks! You completely forgot about me!" I stand up.

"I didn't forget about you." He stands up.

"You forgot my name a couple of times."

"I was s excited that Lisanna was back."

"So you forgot about the person who was always right next to you?"

"I'm sorry."

"it's to late. We killed four kishins. There are eight left. When they are dead, we're leaving."

"Is that kid with the white hair your boyfriend?" He asks eagerly.

"Yes." I say. I start to walk back into the guild. Natsu grabs my wrist.

"Please." I continue to walk away. My phone rings. I pull it out. It's the mayor of Magnolia.

_"Lucy? Can you guys all come down here for a bit."_

_"Yes."_

I walk into the guild.

"Mason, maka, soul, kid, liz, patty, we need to go to the mayors office a.s.a.p." They all nod.

"Thank you." Maka says to the guild as we all leave.

"Soul? Will you call Black Star and Tsubaki and have them meet us there?" He nods. When we get there we walk straight to his office.

"We have trouble you guys."

"What is it?" Kid asks.

"There were 28 spotted Kishins today."

"What!" Maka yells. "How is there so many?"

"I talked to your principle."

"What did he say?"

"You guys are to stay here until they are all gone. He will mail your class work here. But there is one downfall."

"What is it?" Tsubaki asks.

"You guys have to pay for your own stuff now."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mason asks.

"Talk to Fairy Tail." Why? I want to leave. I can't stay here. I'm going to go crazy. I need to get away from here.

"Okay." Maka says. I turn and walk out. Everyone runs out after me. I walk to the hotel.

"Lucy, you and Mason can go home." Kid says.

"No."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because I didn't want to stay this long, but it's fine." I walk into our hotel room. I grab my white and blue tank top and my blue mini skirt. I change in the restroom. I change my boots to my old ones. I walk out.

"What are you doing?" Soul asks.

"Changing. If I'm going back to Fairy Tail, I might as well dress like it."

"What do you mean."

"I'm rejoining the guild, so I can make money. You guys stay here and take care of the Kishins.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Patty asks. I nod. I hook my keys and whip on my belt. I take my bangs down. I prush my hair, putting it up into a half ponytail, like I used to.

"You guys stay here. I'll be back."

"Lucy!" Soul runs out to me.

"You don't have to do this." Maka says to me.

"I do though." I turn and walk to the guild. I wanted to leave. I'm not upset about being here. I'm upset with Nastu. And I don't want my dad to hurt him. I walk into the guild. Everyone has calmed down and is now sitting and talking at tables. People look at me. I see Wendy smilling wide. I walk up to Mira.

"Wheres Makarov?"

"His office." I head up the stairs. I turn to the right. When I get there I look at the door. I take a deep breath then walk in.

"Hello Lucy."

"I'd like to join Fairy Tail."

"What brought this change?" He asks while smiling.

"The students and I are staying longer. There were 28 Kishins spotted. So we have to stay, but we have to pay for our own room and supplies. I need work. Please."

"I told you that you were always welcome here my child." I smile.

"Where would you like your insignia?" I hold out my hand.

"Same place?" I nod. "Same color?" I nod. he stamps my hand.

"Even though your friends are not in the guild, they can go on jobs with you, if you would like." Thanks. I smile and turn to walk out. When I walk outside the door, I head downstairs. When I get downstairs Wendy runs over to me.

"Lucy! You're home."

"Only for a little while." Wendy grabs my hand.

"Come sit with us." I look at the table. My spot is still there. Nobody filled it. I smiled and nodded. Wendy pulled me over to my spot and sat me down.

"What the heck!" Juvia almost jumps out of her seat when she sees me like I used to be.

"I thought you regretted getting your mark in Pink, so why did you do it again?" Wendy asks.

"It would be weird to see it in any other color."

"So you're back?" Natsu smiled.

"The students and I have to stay longer, and we need more money. So instead of it being four teams, here will only be three a majority of the time. Mason and I will be doing a lot of jobs."

"He's going with you?"

"Yea. Master said I could take anyone with me."

"Why not take your boyfriend then?" Gray asks.

"Because Mason is my partner. When Mason turns into a weapon, only I can use him. And only Maka can use Soul. That's how things work. If I were to take Soul, we would be down two teams, instead of just one."

"Oh." Gray says.

"I have to get going. Mason and I will be here tomorrow to take a job. If you guys see any Kishins, call this number." I grab a pen and napkin. I write down Souls number, and slide it over to Erza.

"Bye Lucy!" Happy says. I wave as I walk out.

**NATSUS POV._**

She's back. Lucy is back. I never meant to ignore her, I never wanted her to leave. I miss her like crazy. I want her to stay. I will have to earn her back, I will start from the bottom and work my way up. But I will get her back. Lisanna walks over to us.

"Natsu? Can I talk to you?" I nod. She walks to another table, where it's only us.

"Yes?" I ask sitting down.

"Natsu, I've wanted to tell you this forever, but I uh... I like you."

"What?"

"I want to be with you forever, you see, I uh.. want to be your girlfriend.." Her voice trails off.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Tears start to form in her eyes.

"I don't feel the same way."

"Why not?" Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I'm already in love with someone."

"Who?"

"Lucy..." I mumble. She gets up and walks out the guild. I walk back over to the table.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"She confessed her feelings for me."

"What did you say?" Happy asks.

"I said I didn't feel the same way."

"Why?" Erza asks.

"I already have someone I like." I say. Juvia looks at me with confusion.

"Who?" Gray asks. I don't answer.

"Lucy." Happy says.

"What?" Wendy says.

"He always have, but he's never told her." Happy says.

"Well man, you need to." Gray says.

"I'm going home." I get up and walk out the guild.

"I'll be there later Natsu!" Happy yells. I walk out. Tears roll down my eyes. I know I need to tell her. And I will. In my next life.


	7. Chapter 7

LUCYS POV.

I walking back into the hotel room. There's no one here, except Soul.

"Where is everyone?"

"Eating."

"You didn't go?" He shakes his head. "What's wrong?" I ask as I sit next to him. He looks up at me. He puts his hand on the back of my head and pulls me into a kiss. His icy cold lips push against mine gently.

"I don't know how dangerous these missions can be, and I'm worried." He puts his head against mine.

"I'm taking Mason with me, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I worry that Mason won't be able to protect you."

"I am a wizard. I have my keys to."

"I don't want you to go." I stand up.

"We need money."

"We can find some other ay to get it."

"I'm doing this!" I turn to walk out of the hotel. Soul sits there. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't care. He let's me walk away. I walk outside. It's about eleven. It's dark. I walk by the river that I used to walk on when I went home. It's really late. I pull out my keys and smile. I open Plues gate. When I see plue come out, I put my keys away and pick plue up.

"I missed you plue." I hug him close. I sit on the edge by the river. I sit next to plue. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I wanted to come home, but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. Warm tears start pouring down my face. I hold plue to my chest. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." I look up at Natsu.

"Hey." I say.

"What's up?" He asks sitting down next to me. "Why are you crying?" I wipe my tears away.

"I'm not."

"You can talk to me Lucy." He puts his hand on my head. I frown.

"I just can't do anything right." I start crying more. "Souls mad because I want to work. He's scared I'm going to get hurt. I just want my life to go back to the way it was before." I lay back, resting on the concrete. Why can't my life just go back to normal? Why did I have to go to the DWMA? Why did I have to come back? Why do I love Natsu? I drift off into a sleep.

_I was sick and couldn't go to the festivle. I remember that day. I was so disappointed that I couldn't go. I wanted to see the tree bloom. I was upset, but I couldn't to bring myself out of bed._

_"Hey Luce!" I hear Natsu yell my name from the window. I look outside. The tree is being pulled along in the wagon. The flowers were beautiful. I look at Natsu. He's running along side Happy. I smile. That day was the day that I truly fell for Natsu. _

I wake up a little later. I look around me. It's dark. I sit up and let my eyes adjust. I look around the house, only to realize I'm at Natsus. I look next to me on the couch. There is nothing there. I look at the chair. Natsu is curled up in a ball, with Happy sleeping on him. I smile. I missed him so much. I get up. I look down at myself. He took my shoes off. I smile and grab my phone out of my pocket. I have seven missed calls from Mason and nineteen from Soul. I sigh and slip my shoes back on. I walk into Natsus bedroom to grab him a blanket. I walked over to his bed, but something caught my eye o his desk. I stop and look at a golden picture frame. I pick the picture up and look at it. It was a picture of me and him before Lisanna came back. I smiled. I quietly put it back down ad grabbed a blanket. I threw it over Natsu and Happy and walked outside into the cold midnight air.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk back into the hotel room. Soul jumps up.

"Where have you been?" I look around. Mason is sitting in the chair staring at me.

"The guild." I lied.

"You didn't pick up, or answer?" Mason asks standing up.

"I needed to clear my head." Mason looks at me. Soul grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to hurt you." I smile.

"I know." HE kisses my forehead.

"Thanks for waiting up for me guys." I smile. Mason walks over and wraps me into a hug.

"When ever you need me, I'm here." He whispers in my ear. I squeeze him tight.

"Thanks Mason." He nods. Soul walks up to me.

"Lets sleep together." I nod. Soul and I crawl into bed. I put my arms around him and he pulls me close.

"I love you Lucy." I freeze. I never expected to hear that from him. He kisses my forehead. He sits up and takes his shirt off. I look at him.

"I don't want to do anything babe, it's just hot."

"Yes it is."

"Well you can take your clothes of too." He whispers with a smile. He kisses me deeply. I lean up and take my shirt off. I pull my skirt off so I'm just wearing my booty cut spandex short. He bites his lip. I lay back down.

"You looks so beautiful." He kisses me again. I lay back down. I put my arms around him. We cuddle. We laugh, we smile, and we kiss. After an hour of talking we fall asleep. We fall asleep in each others arms, cuddling through the night.

_"Lucy. As your Celestial Spirit I will protect you forever. I will always be here when you need me." Leo said. _

_I remember that day perfectly. It was the day that I gained Loke. I saved him. I miss my spirits. I hear a knock on the door and my eyes flutter open._

"Soul." I say shaking him. His eyes flutter open and he lifts his arms off from around me.

"What?"

"Theres someone at the door." He gets up and walks over to the door. I roll over.

"Come in." Soul says. I heard the door shut. Soul walks in and crawls back into bed. I look up and see Natsu, Gray, Erza, and happy.

"Hey Lucy." Erza says. I moan and roll back over. Soul puts his arm around me.

"We're going Kishin hunting today."

"Okay."

"You and Mason be safe." He gets up and walks into the small kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water. I blush at him.

"What?" He looks at me, then down at himself. He realized he was only in his boxers. He grabs his jeans off the dresser and slips them back on. He digs through the dresser and grabs himself a shirt. He slips it on. He looks at me and blushes. HE grabs another one of his shirts and throws it at me. I slip it on, not pulling the blanket down until I do. I look at Natsu. He has a face of fury. He's angry. At this point I don't care. I get up and walk to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. Soul walks over to me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses my deeply. He lets go. He pulls my face up and looks into my eyes.

"I love you." He says. I kiss him. He let's my face go and walks out the door. I walk over and sit on my bed. I look at the guys.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"We wanted to walk with you to the guild today." Gray says.

"Sure." I nod. "Let me get ready." I say while getting up. I knock on the door connecting this room with the other one. Mason opens the door. His face is all red. I sigh.

"are you okay?" I ask walking towards him. He nods. I put my hand on his head. He has a fever. I grab his hand and walk over to my bed. I sit him down.

"You stay here." I say. He shakes his head. "Don't move." I grab a thermometer. I walkover and put it in Masons mouth. I walk to the fridge. I grab a bottle of water. I grab a Nyquil in pill form. I walk over to Mason as the thermometer beeps. I take it out.

"100.2" I sigh. "Lay down." I say. He listens. I lay the bottle and pill next to him. I walk into the kitchen and put chicken noodle soup into a bowl and warm it up. When it's done I walk it over to Mason and set it down.

"Take the pill and eat the soup. I'll be back later."

"Don't leave." I kiss his head.

"I have to. Bye Mason." I walk into the kitchen and grab my keys. I get dressed. After I put my shoes on I look at Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

"Ready?" I ask. They nod standing up. We walk over out the door. We start walking down the hall.

"Are you dating Soul or Mason?" Happy asks.

"Well she did sleep almost naked with Soul." Gray says.

"Oooohhh. You guys did it."

"Shut up you flying dumb cat. I'm with Soul. Mason is my partner and my best friend."

"Oh." Natsu says.

"You kissed Masons head but you have sex with Soul." I stop and turn around. I look at Gray.

"Mason is my best friend. It was his head. And I didn't have sex with Soul! And even if I did, it's none of your business anyway!" I turn around and walk out into the street. It's raining. This is going to be a crappy day.  
><strong>THANKS FOR READING GUYS! Leave some comments and let me know what you think! LOVE YOU ALL! ~NaLu911<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know how much longer I will be writing this story, it's not too popular, so leave some reviews guys! I wanna know what ya have to say!**

I walk into the guild with Natsu and the team. Mira was the first one to smile. She looks happy. Everyone in the guild continues to talk. Some people look up and stare. I walk straight over to the job board. I find a job that sounds perfect. I have to take out a group of thieves. With my keys, I can do anything. It pays 20,000 jewels. I smile and take it over to Mira. She looks at it and stamps it. I turn to walk out of the guild. Cana grabs my arm.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey."

"Taking Natsu with you?" I shake my head no. Gajeel, Levy and Mira all look up at me.

"Why not?" Master asks.

"I'm better off on my own. I always have been." I mumble. I put my head down and walk out of the guild. I walk to the train station down town. I get on the train. I sigh as I sit down in any empty seat. Maka and Soul apper next to me. I look up in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Mason is sick. We don't want you to go alone." Maka says while sitting next to me. Soul sits across from me.

"You guys, I'm fine."

"So? We're coming anyway." Soul says. Natsu and Happy appear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Soul asks.

"Going on a job. I heard you guys and wondered if I could sit with you guys?"

"Maka? Will you sit with Soul?" I ask. Maka nods and moves across to the other seat. I look at Natsu, then at the empty seat next to me. He smiles and sits down. We feel the train kick back. The attendant walks over and hands mea bucket.

"Thanks." She nods. "They know you." I say to Natsu. Natsu puts his head back and holds his breath as the train starts to move. He seems fine at first, but after a couple of minutes, he sarts to get dizzy. He looks pale.

"Are you okay?" Maka asks him.

"He's fine." I respond.

"I'm going to go get fish!" He flys off. Natsu grabs the bucket and starts to throw up his breakfast.

"Is he goig to be okay?" Maka asks.

"Yeah. He just has motion sickness." I respond. They nod. Natsu falls over and lands on my lap. He sets the bucket down by my feet. "Natsu! You're going to kill me!" He just moans at me. I put my head back.

"How long is this ride?" Soul asked with his fist clenched.

"About twenty minutes. Not long."

"Okay." He's mad about Natsu, but what a I supposed to do? I close my eyes for a while. I rest my head back and doze off.

"Lucy." Soul shakes me shoulder gently. I snap my head up. The train has stopped. I push Natsu off my lap and he lands on the ground. He jumps up and rubs is head.

"OW!" He says while looking at me. I shrug. I start to walk off the train, with Soul and Maka following. I get off the train and look around. The town is quite. The only people that got off the train were Soul, Maka, Natsu, Happy, and myself. I start to walk down the road.

"I'll see you guys later!" Natsu starts running down the street.

"Let's go." We start to walk to the persons house who gave me the job. When we get there, I hear alarms go off. I start to run to where they're coming from. I see a two people running away from a bank with broken windows. They're carries bags with money falling out. I grab my keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" And Loke appears.

"Nice to see you again Lucy." I point to the guys running off. Loke claps his hands together and shoots some kind of light out and the guys running away. They fall. I walk over to them and wrap them up in my wip.

"Police station?" I question?

"Let's go."

"See? You guys didn't even need to come.

"I see that now." Soul says.

"If you guys leave now you can catch the next train back."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Maka asks. I shake my head.

"I have stuff to do. I'll be home tomorrow."

"You sure?" Soul asks. I nod. Soul walks over and kisses my head. They turn around and leave.

"New boyfriend?" Loke asks. I nod. We get to the police station. I turn the guys in. As they put handcuffs on them, one looks me dead in the eyes.

"I give you the power of the dragon!" He yells. The room explodes with light. I fall back. My head hits the cold floor of the jail. I pass out.

I wake up a couple of hours later. I look around.

"Hello." A nurse says.

"Hi?"

"You passed out, so we let you rest." She smiles. I sit up.

"Can I go?" She nods. That guy... He yelled 'I give you the power of the Dragon.' I wonder what that means? I walk outside.

_Lucy?_

I head a faint voice call my name.

_Come here_

Come where?

_Here. Turn right into the woods and follow the path._

I don't know if this is my head or someone playing a trick on me, put I'm going to find out.

_The path has ended. Turn right and walk over to the cave._

I do what the voice told me to. It's dark.

_Close your eyes. It will be bright at first_

I squeeze my eyes shut. Light appears. It's blinding, even with my eyes closed. When the light dims I open my eyes. There is a dragon. My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"One of my springs have given you the stone of the fire dragon." A necklace appears infront of me on the ground. "Pick that up." I do as I'm told. Its half a heart that says Lu. I look at him.

"I am one of the very many fire dragons, names Igneel." My heart skips a beat.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you are a dragon slayer Lucy."

"No I'm not."

"You are now. You will train all day and be ready to go home tomorrow."

"But why?"

"That necklace that you got will fit another dragon slayers. And when it does, that is your soul mate. You guys will save the world, then stay by each others sides forever." I gulp.

"Do you accept this?" Should I? I mean what do I have to lose. I nod. "Excellent." He says. So I put the necklace on and begin training. I never knew I would be able to breathe fire or shoot it out of my body at all. This is so cool! This is how Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel feel everyday. I learn many things from Igneel. I understand why Natsu loved him so much. He was gentle and kind. By time the night was done, I had learned everything. Most of it came easy because of the stone.

"Young Lucy. You are ready to save the world. One step at a time." I nod at Igneel. Everything turns bright. I close my eyes. "I trust you my daughter. Prove me well. I'll see you soon." When I open my eyes. He's gone. What should I do now? I'm a dragon slayer. This is so cool! I head back to the train station. I stop in my tracks. Yay. Motion sickness. I start to walk towards the station. I head a small whimper. I look over at a near by tree. There is a little blue sitting there. A very light blue cat with a pink stomach. I walk over.

"Sorry did I bother you?" It says.

"You're an exceed?" I ask. She smiles.

"Yea?"

"Why are you here?"

"My owner abandoned me." I sigh and pick her up.

"What's your name?"

"Joy." She looks down at her feet.

"Well Joy, would you like to come home with me?" She smiles.

"Yes! I will be the best friend you have ever had." I smile. She spreads her wings out. They're not like any other wings. They're still white, but these ones sparkle. I smile. Joy and I head back to the train station. We get on the train and head home.

**HEY GUYSSS! So I'm not sure how this story is going to play out anymore, but I'm sure that it will be good! Please leave reviews. I gotta know how I'm doing here(: Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

I feel sick. I'm dizzy. I hate this train. Poor Natsu.. This is how he feels everyday.

"Lucy?" Joy asks.

"Yea?"

"Are you a dragon slayer?"

"Sure am!" I manage to choke out.

"That's so cool."

"But nobody knows, so don't tell anyone."

"Okay." I grab the bucket the lady gave me and began to puke in it. This is so gross. I never want to ride the train again. When it stops, Joy picks me up. We fly outside. This is awesome. I have flown on Happy millions of time, but this is great. With my prize money in my pocket, I head back to the guild to let them know about my success. When I get there, I walk in with Joy right next to me.

"This place is huge Lucy!"

"Yes it is!" I smile bright.

"You beat Flame Brain back?" Gray asks.

"I guess so."

"I wonder who go their first."

"Well we rode with each other, so we got there at the same time." I say.

"Who is this little cutie?" Mira asks pointing at my cat.

"This is Joy." Joy smiles.

"Hi." Everyone smiles and says hi.

"We're going back to the hotel. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone says bye. I wave my hand as I walk out.

"None of them know you are a fire dragon slayer?" I shake my head.

"I'm a celestial wizard too."

"You are?"

"Yea. They only know about that one." She smiles. When we get in side the hotel I walk up to everyone else.

"Hey Lucy." They're all watching T.V

"So I earned money. But the suit is so expensive. We should probably downgrade or I won't be here at all."

"But I like this place!" Liz cries.

"Me too. But it will be easier on us." Maka says.

"Can you guys pack stuff up? I'm going to head downstairs and change rooms." I look at Joy. "Coming."

"Oy." She says. Is that her little catch phrase? Like happy says 'Aye' All time?

"Did that cat just talk?" Kid looks worried.

"Yupp. That's actually very normal here." I look at them in confusion.

"Didn't you guys talk to Happy?"

"Soul and I did."

"I didn't." Kid says.

"They're called exeeds. They're popular here."

"They also fly." Soul says. Maka nods. Joy and I turn and walk out of the hotel room. We walk down to the lobby. I see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys." I say.

"We came to visit." I nod.

"We would like different rooms." I say the lady.

"Downgrading from the suit?" I nod.

"Two normal rooms with a half kitchen."

"King or queen size beds?"

"One with King and one with Queen." It will be easier for kid and the girls if it's king size.

"Thank you." I say as she hands us our new room keys. We're down one floor.

"Hi Joy." Erza says. Joy smiles.

"Who is that?" Happy asks while getting hearts in his eyes.

"I'll hit you, you dumb cat." Joy smiles. Carla looks down at the ground in disappointment. We get upstairs and everyones packed and outside the door. I hand people their new room keys.

"I wanna be in the same room as kid this time." Black Star says.

"Then we're with Lucy and Mason." Maka says. I nod. We all head to our rooms.

"Since we downgraded, we're good for a whole week."

"Good. Soul says while wrapping his arms around me." When we get to our rooms we all walk inside. They're still nice. They're not the best, but they are good. I walk over to the bed and plop down. There is a couch in the room. Everyone sits down.

"So Lucy?"

"Yea?"

"Would you guys like to come to the guild for a party later?"

"Maybe." I say.

"That sounds like Fun." Mason replies.

"Yea. Until we all die." Natsu snickers.

"Where are your clothes?" Maka asks Gray. Gray shrugs.

"I'm surprised he has kept them on this long." I say.

"Why?" Soul asks.

"Hey has a stripping problem." Natsu says while laughing. We hear a scream from outside. We look out the window. Kishan.

"We got it!" Tsubaki and Black Star are running outside. Everyone joins us by the windows. Black Star is running at the Kishan. It swings it's arms back and knocks Black Star down. He gets up and runs again. Right before he hits' Tsubaki turns into a sword. Black Star puts it right through the Kishan and he expands, then explodes. Tsubaki grabs the soul and swallows it.

"Why do you guys eat those things?"

"Because they're souls. We need them to become stronger weapons." Mason says. Happy nods.

"Well let's go to the guild."

"Okay." The town siren sounds.

**"ALL WIZARDS REPORT TO THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL. EVERYONE ELSE TAKE SHELTER IN YOUR BASEMENT OR BUNKERS."**

The hotel goes crazy. Everyone is running around. Everyone heads downstairs, including us.

"You guys with everyone else."

"No." Kid says.

"I have to go to the guild." I say.

"So do we." Mason says.

"I don't have time to argue with you guys!" I yell as I run towards the guild.

"Then don't!" Soul yells. Everyone runs after us. When I get the guild I run inside with everyone else.

"Whats happening?" Erza asks.

"There is a dragon attacking right behind the guild." We hear a giant roar.

"We're sending one dragon slayer out at a time." Master says.

"Im ready!" Natsu yells.

"No." Master says. "It's a fire dragon."

"More the reason!" Natsu yells.

"Gajeel will go out first."

"Why?" Erza asks.

"They need to wear it down. Natsu will be the one to finish it off."

"Okay!" Gajeel runs outside and starts throwing attacks.

"Lucy!" Joy looks at me.

"What?"

"Can't you help too?"

"I prefer not to. Remember, no one knows."

"Knows what?" Maka asks.

"Nothing." I smile.

"Gajeels out."

"Laxus, go. Erza, grab Gajeel." Erza and Laxus run outside. Gajeel is dragged back in. A few minutes later, Laxus is out.

"Wendy. You need to stay inside. If Natsu gets hurt, we may need your healing magic." Master says. Wendy nods. Natsu heads out. He umps right in.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu slices through the air. He gets knocked down, only to get back up. He tries it again.

"He can't do it." Gajeel says.

"The only way is to find his other half. Then they can double their power, actually triple their power and do their twin moves." Laxus says. I learned about the twins moves. I wonder who Natsus partner is. That's when I saw realized something. Natsus keys. He had half a heart key chain on there. I wonder if it fits mine. I walk over to Happy and dig through his little bag on his back. I find them. I put Natsus heart up to mine. A perfect match. I look at them. They spell 'NaLu' I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Gray asks me.

"I hate my life." I respond.

"Don't say that." Erza says. I start to run outside. Master tries to grab my hand.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Laxus looks at me with surprise. He sees my necklace. And he knows who I am.

"I can't believe it!" He yells.

"What?" Master questions.

"It's you. It's been you the whole time? And you never said anything."

"Sorry. I didn't know how to say it." Laxus smiles at me.

"Let her go." He says. Master lets my arms go. I run outside.

"Lucy! Get back!" Natsu yells.

"No!" I run up to Natsu and put his half heart in his hand.

"What?" Natsu questions.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I say.

"What are you talking about?" His half starts to glow. Mine does too. His eyes widen.

"Lucy?" Natsu starts to form tears in his eyes.

"Yea?"

"You're my other half." I nod. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never knew until now."

"So you're a dragon slayer?" He asks.

"Just like you." I say.

"Why don't you have motion sickness?" The dragon sends an attack at us.

"I do!" I yell. Natsu grabs my hand.

"We have to work together!" Natsu yells.

"I know." And on the count of three, we yelled while heading towards the dragon.

"TWIN FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" And at the same time, my other half and I shot out the same move, in perfect harmony.

"TWIN FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" We yell again. We attack at the same time. This is just as awesome as it felt.


End file.
